Temptation
by ScottishDream
Summary: It's Lily's first year at Hogwarts. It's James's 2nd. When Lily is sorted not to her desire will she resist the evil, or will she fall into it from the beginning? (I'm not great at summeries!)
1. A Feudal Journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily and James Potter or any other Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling owns them.

A/N: Okay, I like this story and I hope you do too! Please review!

One Girl, Three Guys

Chapter 1

A Feudal Journey

It was September 1st, the day that all students went back to Hogwarts. James Potter, a student in Gryffindor House, going into his second year, got up fairly early that morning. He was very excited. 

Or not…

It was September 1st, the day that all students went back to Hogwarts. James Potter, a student in Gryffindor House, going into his second year, didn't seem to want to get up that morning. 

"JAMES!" cried his mother at half past ten. "James! You have to get up NOW! You can't be late!"

"But Mum!"

"NOW JAMES!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

They left the house twenty minutes later, with James's mum screaming that he was always late and that she wasn't going to tolerate him if he was late and couldn't get to Hogwarts this year.

"James, you have to be more responsible! Really, I'll tell you! You'll never become head boy if you keep this up!"

At this James gave a slight grin. All his mum seemed worried about was that he become Head Boy, like his father before him and before his father his grandfather. The list went on and on until finally it got to Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. James was the only living heir with Gryffindor's blood in his veins. James's father had died, working as an Auror. 

The shrill whistle of the Hogwarts Express suddenly interrupted James's thoughts. Before he knew it the train had started moving, and James wasn't on it. His mum came rushing toward him, wand in hand. She used a tricky spell to transport James's trunk to a compartment in the train. James closed his eyes and waited for his mom to do the same for him, but all she did was wish him a good year and disapperate. Before James knew it, the train was rushing out of the station. 

It was by mere instinct that James started running. He was fast for such a skinny twelve-year-old. When he finally caught up with an entrance, he hopped on. Then, he looked back and saw that he wasn't the only one who was late that day. There was a girl, only about a year younger than he was, who ran fairly fast. James held out his hand to help her up, and she gladly accepted it. James pulled her up, and got his first close up look of her. She was rather pretty for a first year. She had medium length dark red hair, and gorgeous green eyes. *Funny,* he thought, *My mind kind of went blank when I first saw her.*

"Thanks," she said, "My name is Lily."

"James."

"What year are you?"

"Second, you?"

"Oh, I'm just starting. You see, I'm from a muggle family."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well—"

But James was cut off by another first year girl, one he knew pretty well actually. Her name was Ashley. 

"Lily! Lily Evans! Is that you?"

"Ashley!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were a witch!"

"Like I knew you were one?"

"Well, I'm half and half. Me mum's a muggle. Dad's a wizard."

"Cool!"

Both girls left, without a single side glance at James.

"So has the famous James Potter have a new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend Severus!"

"Oh, she's not?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh, good! That way if she's in Slytherin, she won't be bothered with Gryffindor trash like you!"

"She won't be in Slytherin, Snape!"

"Oh, and what makes you say that? Want her to be in Gryffindor do you?"

"Well, anything is better than Slytherin, for such a pretty flower like her. O my God!"

James had just realized that he had let Severus Snape, his mortal enemy, know that he was coming on to Lily Evans.

"So James Potter does have feelings for a first year? How interesting!"

"Hey Severus, why were you so interested in which house she would be in?"

"I…I…"

"Does Severus Snape have feelings for a pretty girl? I thought he only like slime balls."

"Shut up about Jessica!"

"So Severus Snape wants to go out with a new first year, when he already has a girlfriend?"

"No James! It's not like that!"

"And this new girl just happens to be a muggle born."

"What!?!"

"Yep, she told me when I met her. So she can't be in Slytherin."

"Well, no one ever said that."

"But—"

"But nothing. No one ever said that a mudblood can't be in Slytherin."

"Well, that's true, but still! And hey, you, Severus Snape, are coming on to a muggle born. I never thought I would see the day."

At this Lily walked in with her friend, Ashley. Both of them were giggling extremely hard. Behind them was a dark shape, that looked like he had been following them.

"Oh, hello James." Said Lily coldy.

"Hey Lil-ly," said James uncertainly.

"Hey! Who is that cute friend of yours?"

"Oh, he's not my friend. His name's Severus," said James trying not to laugh at the stunned look on Severus's face that he had been noticed by Lily.

"Oh hi! I'm Lily!" said Lily flirtatiously. 

"Um…Um… hi," said Severus.

"Hey Lily," said James, "so you looking forward to being in Gryffindor?"

"Well—"

"Are you kidding! She's going to be in Slytherin!"

"Well, actually—"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is—"

"GUYS!"

"What?" said Snape and James in unison.

"I actually want to be in Ravenclaw, but I wouldn't mind Slytherin. It'd be awful if I was in Gryffindor!"

Both boys stared at her looking dumbstruck.

"Look, I better be going. Um… Well, good-bye!"

"Bye," they both said faintly.

"See James! She likes me better than you!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Okay James, I'll leave you alone to stare at my mudblood girlfriend."

"Shut up!"

It all happened in a shock of bright red lights. Severus Snape was running around the compartment, with his hands on his rear end, but nothing could cover up the feathers that now made up his butt. And there was James, holding himself up by the seat, wand in hand, laughing hysterically at Severus's new "duck butt".

"James!"

"Hey Sirius!"

"James, I've been looking all over for you! Remus and I met these two cute first years and—"

But the instant Sirius had caught a glimpse at Severus he became just like James, laughing his head off. When James and Sirius had both calmed down they started to leave, but before they did, Snape left them with something to remember. "You'll pay for this, Potter!"

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sirius and James walked back to their compartment, James looking rather sad.

"What's the matter James? I thought you enjoyed cursing Snape."

"I did, but I'm still thinking of this cool girl I met."

"Who?"

"Her name's Lily Evans."

"Oh yeah. She's one of the two girls I met."

"No, really? I met her this morning. I helped her get on the train. But she likes Snape and hates Gryffindor."

"That's awful! You know what you gotta do right?"

"What?"

"You gotta steal her back. Make her like Gryffindor."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, it could work. Besides, Snape likes a GIRL? It hysterical!" said Sirius looked rather red with laughter.

James gave a slight laugh and said, "Yeah I guess you're right!"

"So, you okay, you know what you're gonna do?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of their trip was rather peaceful. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Ogden Wood, came in to make sure James was going to be at Quidditch trials, but other than that, they had a quiet trip.

When they got to the castle James was greeted by Professor McGonnagal.

"JAMES POTTER! OF ALL THE NERVE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MR. SNAPE?"

"Sorry Professor. Start of term prank I guess."

"James, I can't take any point from Gryffindor, but I will give you a detention, and do try to stay out of trouble this year will you?"

"Sure Professor!" *Yes,* he thought *First detention of the year! Nothing I like better!* 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I wish I did though because then I would have loads of money, but who ever said money could buy you happiness?

A/N: Okay in this next chapter you will see Lily change into her personality for this story. 

Dedications: I dedicate this chapter to Saiyajin no Oujo, the person who inspired me to write these stories. I also dedicate it to Bunnie or Starchime, who helped Lily evolve into each personality. Kudos! 

Temptation: A Lily Story

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat

James walked into the horseless carriage that was awaiting him. He neither knew what to think or do He was just a brainless git walking into his carriage, or at least, that's what Lily Evans thought. Sure he had helped her get on the train, but she had thanked him and then moved on with her life, moved on to Severus, that is.

"First years over 'ere!" Called out Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts.

Lily and Ashley walked over to him. They were both amazed at how tall he was, but neither his size, nor his weight would stop Lily from saying what she was about to say.

"Would you be Hagrid?" She asked very dull, ver dull indeed.

"Yep, that's me."

"Oh, so your that big ugly git Severus was talking about."

"Wha—"

"Severus told me all about you. He said that you only got the job because all of the teachers felt sorry for you. He said that you were a great fat lump that knows nothing about cooking and would eat me whole if you wanted to."

"Where the hell did you meet that nonsense."

"On the Hogwarts Express of course!"

"What? You didn' meet James and 'is friends?"

"Well, I did, but I liked Severus much better."

Hagrid stopped then, but Lily could've sworn she heard something like much good will that do you, but she quickly dismissed the idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"James," started Remus Lupin, one of James's friends, "James, what's the matter. You seemed a lot happier when I saw you running to catch up with the train. Something has to be wrong."

"No, it's nothing."

"James—"

"IT'S NOTHING!"

"Sirius?"

James looked at Sirius. He knew that his best friend would never say something that he knew he didn't want to be told.

"James's met a cute first year who is in love with Snape."

*There goes secrecy!*

"Oh, is that all?"

"Thanks Sirius!"

"No problem James," said Sirius, oblivious to the fact that he just betrayed James's trust.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The first years were reaching the castle. When they got their first glance at Hogwarts all of the first years issued "Ooo's and Ahh's" 

"Yep. Tha's 'Ogwarts."

"Of course that's Hogwarts you great fool, we all know that."

"Now Lily!"

"What?"  


"I was just tellin' the others tha—"

"That this was Hogwarts. We get it already!"

At this Hagrid was silent. Yes, he did want to fight for himself, but this was something that he could get James to handle. Little did he know that James and the Marauders were already handling it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay," started Remus looking at Sirius and James as they were riding to the castle, "So James likes this new girl named Lily, right?"

"Right," Sirius and James responded in unison.

"But Lily likes Snape, right?"

"Right," Sirius and James said together.

"So James is going to try to steal her back, right?"

"Right," said Sirius, but James stayed silent.

"James?"

"Well, why should I?"

"James!"

"Well, I mean, what did she do to me?"

"She lead you to believing that she liked you."

"Well, she might not have done that on purpose!"

"James, stop trying to defend her! She likes Snape, she's being obvious. So you have to steal her back!"

"Well—"

"JAMES!"

"Okay, I guess, but—"

"Great, now that that's all worked out we can decide what to do to Snape this year."

"Okay."

"I say we should dye his hair pink," said Remus.

"I say we should tell him how to get to the shrieking shack on a full moon," said Sirius.

Remus and James looked at him seriously and shook their heads.

"You guys are no fun!"

"James, what do you think we should do?"

"I say we should steal his new girlfriend and I'll go out with her."

'JAMES!"

"Okay, fine, I think we should make him wear a green dress, a red handbag, and a wizards hat with a vulture, and put a spell on him to make him see himself wearing his own clothes."

"That's marvelous!" said Remus.

"It's the best idea you've had yet."

But James wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Lily too much.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted," McGonnagal was getting ready to sort the new students. James and Severus were eyeing each other the whole time, swearing at each other under their breaths.

"Billy Anderson."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jenna Briggs."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Chris Chang."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kristin Devil."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lily Evans."

Remus and Sirius looked at James who could be heard through out the hall saying, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor."

Lucious Malfoy and Gregor Goyle were looking at Snape who also could e heard through out the hall saying, "Slytherin. Slytherin."

Professors McGonnagal and Dumbledore were staring at Lily, who was now under the hat. They, and they alone heard her saying, "Ravenclaw, please Ravenclaw."

'SLYTHERIN!"

*No!* thought Lily, *I wanted Ravenclaw!*

"You get what you get," said the hat back to her.

""No!" screamed James. "Why?"

Everyone in the hall turned to look at him. James, who everyone believed dumb (They didn't know who the Marauders were), made a simple excuse.

"I just found out that term started tomorrow." 

Everyone quickly went back to watch the sorting, but James couldn't watch. He was too saddened by the turn of events. Severus Snape was besides himself with joy. He had gotten what James Potter wanted. This was going to be a good year. 

A/N: Okay, I know, lame chapter. But this is going to be a great story. Oh and R&R! I need feedback!


End file.
